


Janxx One-Shots

by Tauriel28



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Black Veil Brides - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel28/pseuds/Tauriel28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dun  
Dun,dun,dun  
Dun,dun,dun  
Dun  
I watched from the doorway as Jinxx played the intro to Welcome to the Black Parade perfectly. He looked so peaceful, beautiful like that. His fingers calmly roling onto the keys. I could watch him play for hours, sit beside him and kiss him when he finished a song.  
I could never do that though, he was straight. He would freak if one of his "brothers" told him they loved him like that.  
"Jake I didn't hear you come in"  
I snapped out of my thoughts to see Jinxx staring straight at me, his icy blue eyes filled with curiosity, so pretty.  
"I was just listening to you play, you sounded amazing."  
"Thanks" he blushed "Let's go upstairs and get started on the guitar parts."  
We walked into his studio, guitars and various posters hung on the walls. A few of them were of us.  
We worked on the tedious chords and riffs for a few hours holding random conversations and laughing over stupid things. Eventually we got stuck. You know how you'll get an idea and you don't know how to express it, that's what I has.  
"Shit, I've got an idea but I can't play it, fuck this I'm going to grab a beer"  
"Bring me back one too!" Jinxx shouted as I walked downstairs.  
Grrr, what am I doing, I shouldn't be drinking right now, at the man I have a crush on's house, alone, at 1 in the morning and he is straight. Nice thinking Jake, real nice. I headed back upstairs to beers in my hand because fuck my life and I really needed a beer.  
I walked back into the studio beers in hand.  
"Jake I think I got it" he started playing the perfect part to complete the one I had done earlier.  
"Yes! That's it that's exactly what I was trying to come up with! It's perfect!"  
Jinxx laughed and blushed at my enthusiasm.  
"I fucking love you Jinxx" Then I kissed him square on the lips. Realizing what I had done I abruptly pulled back.  
"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"  
"Jake, Jake calm down it's okay, I love you to."  
Jinxx suddenly kissed me back. I moved my lips against his softly at first, the much harder.  
I moved on top of him, and softly bit his bottom lip.  
He moaned and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. We both had obvious erections by that time and started grinding up against each other, needing more friction. We parted for a few seconds  
"Jake, you wanna stay the night?"  
"Hell yeah"  
I rejoined our lips in probably what was the most passionate kiss I had ever given. Let's just say that night was the best night I had ever had.


	2. Of Workout and Failed Yoga

Jinxx walked in the doorway of his and Jake’s shared hotel room, to find Jake on the floor doing another one of his stupid workout videos.

“Really Jake, even on tour? I think you have an obsession with those things”

“I do not! Maybe if you would join me once in awhile you would see that they’re quite fun.” Jake said through gritted teeth coming up for another sit up.

“Mm hmm yeah, no thanks.”

Come on Jinxxy. Pleeease” Jake shot him puppy eyes.

“Ugh fine. I’ll do one video, THAT’S IT!”

“Yayyyy” 

Jinxx crawled onto the floor next to his boyfriend as the instructor on the television started doing yoga poses. 

Oh shit I can’t do yoga! I have no balance whatsoever. 

Jake of course performed them perfectly while Jinxx hobbled around on one foot trying to keep his balance, with the other almost doubled over in laughter. 

“Ow” 

Jake rushed over to the other side of the room where Jinxx had tripped and landed face first on his bed.

“At least you landed on the bed” he managed to utter through laughter.

“Shut up. Remind me never to do a workout with you again, especially if it has yoga.”

“Oh come on Jinxxy, it wasn’t that bad besides” He layed down next to Jinxx “Now I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

He flipped Jinxx over and attacked his lips, the other man responding joyfully. He moved down to his neck, biting and leaving purple bruises that makeup wouldn’t even be able to hide. Moaning underneath him as Jake started to remove his tank Jinxx pushed him off of him .

“Go take a shower, then we’ll continue”

“Fine, you’re coming with me though”


	3. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

You little shit 

Jinxx had been teasing me the entire concert. It might not have looked out of the ordinary to the crowd, since we were a very tactile band while performing, always acting on impulse and not giving anything a second thought. But Jinxx knew exactly what he was doing and he knew I knew it too. 

As we were playing Legacy I threw myself into the solo not missing a note, that is until Jinxx came over and bit my neck right on my sweet spot. I moaned and lost focus causing me to play a few wrong strings. 

Oh he is soo going to get it when we’re done

 

We finished the rest of the set playing In The End as our last song of course. He must have something with solos because again during the second solo Jinxx came over and kissed my cheek.

That’s it he wants to play I’ll play

“ You guys have been a great we’ll see you motherfuckers soon” Andy yelled to the crowd and we all rushed off stage.  
I pulled Jinxx into our dressing room as soon as we were out of sight of the crowd. Throwing him in and slamming the door I pressed him up against the wall. 

“Naughty little Jinxxy, thought you could tease me and get away with it? Not a chance,” My voice came out husky and low. “You need to be punished.” 

“Yes Sir” Jinxx whimpered. 

I just barely grazed my lips over his neck, watching the man under me squirm and let out a slight moan. 

“Uh uh Jinxxy this is a punishment remember, clothes off hands and knees” I demanded.

“You are gonna get 13 spankings, one for every song we played tonight, for every time you acted like a little slut trying to tease me tonight. And if you talk you get more,am I understood?”   
He nodded and I proceeded to give him a hard slap straight to his ass, tinting it pink.  
“Not that you would mind it you little whore, always begging to be spanked.” He moaned as I gave him the second one.

By the time I hit 13 Jinxx’s ass was cherry red and we were both hard as a rock. His eyes were glazed over with lust and it took all I had to not fuck him into oblivion and make him scream so much he wouldn’t be able to talk for a week.

“Good pet, you may speak now”  
“P-please S-sir please”  
“Please what baby? What do you want master to do to you?”  
“P-please fuck me”  
“Well since you asked so nicely I think you deserve it”  
I let out a dark little chuckle as I shoved two lubed fingers in his hole.  
“Oh fuck Sir m-more please”  
“Is my little Jinxxy needy today” I added another finger and went faster making him moan like a whore.  
“Please” he sounded so desperate.  
“Please what Jinxxy you’re gonna have to go into more detail this time.”  
“Jake...I need you in me, fuck me so hard I can’t walk”  
I couldn’t hold back any longer and slammed into Jinxx making him scream  
“What’s my name bitch?”  
“Master! Oh fuck! Faster!”  
“Fuck baby I’m close” I groaned fire burning in my stomach.  
“Fuck me to” he moaned  
Both of us were lost in the haze of pleasure getting closer and closer to hitting the high of an orgasm. I was pounding into Jinxx so hard I thought I was gonna split him in two. Our rhythm then started to get uneven.

“Fuck Jake I’m-” Jinxx didn’t get to finish as let out a loud moan and came.  
“Oh fuck Jinxxy” I moaned as I came inside him. 

I pulled out and both of us collapsed on the couch.   
“I love you Jake”  
“I love you too Jinxx” I replied as he curled up in my arms.


	4. No Sleep, Literally None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Jinxx’s POV

_ Ting _

What was that? Whatever I’m probably just imagining it.

_ Ting _

Ok maybe it’s a fly or something.

_ Ting _

Shut up you stupid fly!

_ Bam! _

Ok not a fly.

Getting up I decided I’d had enough of studying quadratic equations and put the thick textbook away. 

_ Bang! _

What the hell!

I looked out the window to see my boyfriend Jake standing in my backyard with about five more pebbles in his hand.

“Can you let me in it’s kinda cold out here” 

I rolled my eyes at my idiotic boyfriend and went downstairs and opened the door.

“At least try to be quiet, if my parents find you here you’re dead”

“Relax babe I’ll just jump out the window”

“Mm hmm sure, and break your leg doing it.”

My parents aren’t exactly happy with me dating Jake, I know cliche right? But that wasn’t fair, they're not exactly happy with me being gay at all. They’re kinda homophobes in that way, like they don’t go out of their way to disrupt the lives of any other homosexuals, but if their son was one? Oh no all hell just broke loose.  They also disliked rebels and anyone who as I like to describe it “whitewashed prissy rich boat people” or just “Prissy boat people” for short.  So definitely not Jake, who wore black ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket to accompany it, rode a Harley, and didn’t give two shits about what social class you were in. 

I of course, being pressured by my insanely overprotective parents, was a mix of both but leaning way more towards Jake. Always studying for the highest grades, had a wardrobe of what I can only describe as “preppy,” and had the best manners out of anyone I knew. Which of course meant swearing was a big no no which is hard considering Jake swears more than a five year old who just learned the words. 

“Or you know I could just take you out”

“At one in the morning!”

“Yeah, why not? See the city after dark, go for a little romantic walk down the pier”

I couldn’t resist that childish smile of his full of mischief and fun. I sighed and stepped out the door climbing onto the back of his motorcycle. Yep, I’m not gonna get any sleep tonight.  

Jake’s POV

The street lamps littered among the pier giving off just enough light to see my Jinxxy. So cute, so innocent, so perfect. That’s what I love so much about him, he was the kitten to my Rottweiler and I protected him with my life. No matter what his stupid prissy parents say. He’s mine and I’ll never let him go. 

“Hey Jakey”

“What?”

“I love you”

“I love you too babe”

He sat down on a nearby bench and I sat next to him. He ran his hand up my thigh, dangerously close to my crotch.

“Whatcha doin there Jinxxy?”

“Oh nothing”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine and started nibbling on my bottom lip. Weird. He doesn’t usually show any dominant traits, what’s going on? He licked my lips almost begging for entrance. I let him in and holy shit could he work wonders with that tongue, I outright moaned at the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth, wondering how good that tongue would feel on my now completely hard cock. Fuck Jinxx may seem all innocent but his teasing could get anybody worked up. 

“Jake, Jake I’m ready.”

“Really are you sure baby?”

“Yeah, definitely”

Jinxx was still technically a virgin, sure we had given each other head and seen eachother naked and had some pretty intense makeout sessions, but I’d never fucked him like I wanted to, hard, make him scream my name until he couldn’t speak, make him come so many times it was almost impossible. If his parents found out I don’t know what they would do to me, which is why Jinxx wanted to wait, he must have gotten sick of waiting. Lust clouded my thoughts as we sped to my apartment, going as fast as I could while trying to avoid the cops. Getting into my apartment was entirely a blur, but I remember fumbling with keys and Jinxx biting my neck, right on my sweetspot. 

Slamming the door behind me I shoved Jinxx on the bed and roughly kissed his neck and removed his shirt and mine. He grinded his hips on mine from under me making us both moan. Having enough of all the teasing I shoved both of our jeans off along with the boxers. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Jinxx?”

“Yes” no hesitation in his voice. “I want you to be my first, I love you Jake”  

“I love you too Jeremy, so much” At that moment nothing else mattered just him. 

I let a lubed finger into his entrance as he gasped.

“Ah Jake f-faster” he moaned as I sped up and then added another finger. My lover squirmed and moaned under me begging for more. I withdrew my fingers, and pushed my cock into his entrance as he froze and hissed at the sudden pain. 

“Relax baby, the pain will go away soon” I kissed him gently and massaged his hips. 

“Fuck you’re so big, so full.”

I had to try to keep from chuckling at his statement as I slowly started thrusting. 

“Uh fuck faster….mpf harder”

I pounded into him harder, so fast the headboard of the bed banged against the wall leaving marks.

“Fuck Jinxx you’re so tight” 

“Oh Ugh I’m gonna cum”

“Me too baby”

“Fuck Jake” Jinxx screamed as he came, moaning I came, filling him with cum.

I pulled out of him and collapsed next to my lover on the bed, cuddling him. 

“How was it babe?” 

“When can we have round two?”

I laughed “Getting greedy already?”

“Maybe” He cuddled up to me “Sooo round two?” he looked up at me with a hopeful little smile

Yep, I was definitely not getting any sleep tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Second First Dates?

Jinxx POV

I looked in the mirror perfecting my eyeliner, why the hell was this stuff so hard to make even? One side has less than the other, so you add more, now the other side has less, so you add more and before you know it you look like a fucking panda bear. 

I needed to look perfect tonight, it was my first date since Jake and I had split much to a lot of people’s dismay, especially my best friend Ashley who thought we were perfect for eachother. But I had come home one night to him in bed with his ex Inna on top of him.  _ A/N Absolutely no hate for Inna I love the unicorn queen  _ I ran out as fast as I could tears streaming down my face, with Jake screaming my name telling me to come back, saying it was not what it looked like. 

Of course not, that’s what they all say.  __

Given my past relationships I decided to get out of it, packed up my stuff and moved out. I remember his face that day, sullen, pure sadness, he didn’t even talk. Had I felt bad about what I did? Sure, I felt terrible the day after, I really thought Jake was the one. But I guess he didn’t think I was the one for him. 

I think I was finally over him. I mean I was going on a date after all. Ashley had set us up and had been so happy I had said yes to going. He sounded amazing, according to Ash he was really kind and sweet and truthful. After my last relationship I needed someone truthful. 

I stepped into the restaurant Ashley had told me to go to, and sitting at a two person table, obviously waiting for me, was none other than the black haired, golden brown eyed son of a bitch who broke my heart.

Dammit Ashley.


	6. Colors

Jinxx POV

I strolled through the forest, black and grey leaves crunched under my boots. I wish I could see colors again, but that probably won’t happen to me for a while or maybe ever since you only see colors once you meet your soulmate. Like that would ever happen to me. 

I saw one color once, I believe they call it red. It was bright, alarming, hot, and I don’t know if I want to see it again. But then again I feel I would love to see the thing they called red again, just to see something newer than the shades of black and white. 

Last time I saw that color was with my girlfriend Sammie, right before she was in a car crash. At the funeral everything was back to boring and shady and normal. Andy always tells me I’ll find “the one” eventually but I’m not so sure, it wasn’t too uncommon for people to go their entire lives without seeing color. Besides it’s easy for him to say that, he has Ashley and they’ve both been seeing colors for years. 

Sometimes I ask him what they’re like, just to know. 

_ Flashback _

_ “Hey Andy?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “What’s your favorite of all the colors you see?” _

_ “Well I don’t really have one. There’s blue, orange, green, yellow, but I think you would really like purple.” _

_ Purple. The world sounded funny rolling off my tongue _

_ “What’s it like” _

_ “Mystical, magical almost, like the color of royalty.” _

_ “It sounds cool maybe I would like it, wish I could see it” _

_ “Me too Jinxxy, don’t worry you’ll find them one day” _

_ Flashback over _

“Oof” I was knocked on the ground, out of my trance. 

“Hey I’m sorry I didn’t see you there” a deep voice offered a hand and brought me up to my feet.

A taller man stood before me long, straight hair ran down his shoulders and he was a bit on the muscular side. He had a small, embarrassed smile and there was a tad of a pink blush on his cheeks….wait what? I recognized the color immediately from listening to Andy describe them all the time. It was pretty, sweet, romantic. No fucking way.  

“My name’s Jake, wh- HOLY SHIT YOUR EYES!”

“What? What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“Nothing, they’re beautiful... and a color”

“Really? What are they?”

“Blue, I think. But lighter almost cold. Amazing.”

“Wow” I laughed as the rosy pink crept on his cheeks again, I like it on him, he looked cute. “You’re blushing again you’re cheeks are pink.” he blushed more “Anyway, name’s Jinxx”

“Well Jinxx, would you like to grab a beer or something, I’d like to get to know my future soulmate”

His voice sounded so smooth and calming, I loved it. 

“Sure, that’d be great”

 

_ 2 Years Later _

The nature in this park was amazing. The lush green trees and plants, bright blue sky, and red and black butterflies. But my favorite was all the purple flowers surrounding us, Andy was right it definitely was my favorite color. There was something else I loved more though, and the wedding band around my finger showed it. Mine had a beautiful purple gem in the middle while Jake’s had a captivating ice blue, the same as my eyes. 

“Hey Jinxxy”

“What babe?”

“What do you think it would’ve been like if we never met, if I never bumped into you in that forest. 

“Gloomy, boring, just plane sad. I don’t think I would I ever be able to live without you and your beautiful colors.”

  
  
  
  



	7. Six Months

Six months. 

It’s been that long since Jake got deployed. 

Six months since I last saw that brilliant smile, kissed those soft, sweet lips. Heard his fingers fly on the guitar. 

The night before he left I laid naked on his chest, desperately hugging him after we had made love. 

“I’ll be home before you know it. I promise. I love you Jeremy”

I felt a cold tear fall from my eye at the memory.   
I cuddled myself further into his jacket, the woodsy musk from going on hikes constantly was perfectly Jake.

He’d be disappointed in me, I hadn’t been able to keep up with my life. I hadn’t seen my friends in months, only went outside to do grocery shopping.

Bottles of beer and whiskey were scattered across the house from too many nights of getting blackout drunk and trying to forget him. Just to get rid of the pain.   
Even my violin and guitar had gathered dust and my sheet music had grown faded. 

DING   
DING

Probably another text from one of the guys.

“Jinxx r u alright” 

“Dude please talk to us”

Why didn’t they get that I didn’t feel like talking, maybe ever. At least until Jake came back.

Hey meet me at my place NOW u don’t wanna miss this. NO EXCUSES-Ashley

Should I go or not? I didn’t really want to, but I guess I should start doing stuff so I don’t look like a complete mess when Jake gets back.

Smoothing back my hair, I slipped on Jake’s jacket and headed for Ashley’s house. 

I knocked on the mahogany door.  
“Come in!” Ashley’s voice rang through with a hint of…..excitement?

“What was so important Ash?

“Oh nothing, just someone wanted to see you”

And there in there in the living room he stood. I sprinted into his arms, kissing him with more passion than I ever had. 

We broke away after a while, foreheads together staring into eachothers eyes. 

“I missed you so fucking much babe”

“I missed you to”

I now realized I had tears streaming down my face which he wiped off. 

“Jeremy I have something to ask you”

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

“Jeremy Miles Ferguson, I love you with all my heart. I spent all my days thinking about coming home to you, I don’t know how I survived without you all those days. I wanna spend the rest of my life by your side and never let you go. Will you marry me?”

More tears streamed down my face as I nodded so fast, my head was gonna come off my neck. 

With that big smile that I missed so much Jake slid the ring on my finger and picked me up bridal style.

“AWWWWW!! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN SOMEDAY!!!!!!!!!”

Ashley stood across the room fangirling, taking pictures with his phone. 

“Come on Jinxxy let’s go home” 

 

We stepped inside our apartment, ignoring the mess of empty liquor bottles and clothes. Jake carried me up the stairs and laid me on the bed.

“I - love - you - so - much - Jinxxy” he muttered out in between kisses.

“I love you to OH”

He nipped at my sweet spot on my neck.

After not having this for six months I needed him NOW. 

I stripped off his shirt and mine, finally regaining that warm, embracive contact I’d missed so much. 

He palmed my obvious erection, sending waves of pleasure through me

“Oh god Jake please no teasing, not tonight”

“Alright baby, but tomorrow someone’s gonna get it”

He let out a dark chuckles making me somehow even more aroused. 

He ripped my pants and boxers off, taking my shaft in his hand, stroking slowly.

“Oh fuck more please oh”

“Be patient Jinxxy you’ll get more soon enough”   
Yep definitely soon enough as he shoved two fingers inside me making me moan and wither.

“MMM you like that Jinxxy?”

“YES! PLEASE MO-OH FUCK”

I screamed as he rammed his cock in, hitting my prostate on the first try. Sending electric sparks through me.  
I didn’t think I could hold it any longer.

“Jake I-I’m gonna cum oh!”

“Hold it baby I’m almost there”

“FUCK JAKE” 

I screamed as we came at the same time, his cum filling me up. I had even missed that.

“I missed you so much Jake”

“I missed you more Jeremy”


	8. This Is Why We Can't Go Lingerie Shopping

These motherfucking bags were gonna pull my arms off.

 

“Jinxx I swear to god if we don’t drop these bags off in the car I’m gonna collapse.”

 

“Hey you said you would take me shopping and I could buy anything I want”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to buy THIS MUCH! Can we PLEASE drop these off in the car!”

 

“Ughh fine, but hurry up”

 

I sprinted to the car, I just wanted to get these fucking bags off me.

 

Unlocking the car I threw the bags into the backseat and slammed the door. Ohh Jinxxy the things I do for you. 

 

Jake: Where r u

 

Jinxx: Victoria’s Secret in the dressing room hurry up i gotta surprise for u ;)

 

Oh shit he was already turning me on. This is why I can’t leave him alone for more than five minutes, he gets into mischief, my little Jinxxy bunny.

I raced through the mall, probably running over a few small children in the process. Oops. 

 

Luckily the dressing room was empty except for a small pair of black heels at the end of the hall. 

 

“Oh Jinxxy, open up the door”

 

“Mmm make me babe”

 

“Oh you wanna play that game now” I smirked “Ok baby” “Once I get into that room I’m gonna make you choke on my cock like the little whore you are. Then my cum is gonna rum down your throat and all over your pretty little lips just the way you like it” 

 

I could hear him moan behind the door and I could feel myself hard as a rock.

 

“Then I’m gonna ram my cock so fucking hard into that tight little hole of yours and make you scream out my name until your voice is gone”  

 

The door flew open and my sexy little bunny grabbed my by the shirt pinning me to the wall. He wore lace panties, tall black heels, and black little bunny ears on the top of his head. 

Damn. I think I started drooling a bit.

 

“Like what you see Jakey?”

 

“Oh fuck yeah baby”

 

I pinned him to the wall and bit into his sweet spot, grinding our crotches together, both of us just trying to get any kind of friction we could. 

 

“On your knees bunny”

 

Jinxxy dropped down to his knees, those pretty blue eyes never leaving mine. He unzipped my jeans with his teeth, already knowing what to do. He palmed me through my boxers making me groan. 

 

Dammit bunny, the things you do to me.

 

Finally removing my boxers, he kissed the tip of my already leaking cock and took me fully into his wet, hot mouth. Bobbing his head agonizingly slow. 

 

Yeah, enough of that. I bucked into his throat making him choke. 

 

“That’s a good bunny choke on my big cock”

 

Jinxx let out a wanton moan, my little bunny loved dirty talk.

 

I pulled out of him and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly as I slammed into his tight little hole, making him scream. 

 

“Jake more p-please”

 

“Tell me what you want Jinxxy” I thrusted hard

 

“I want your big hard cock demolishing my ass fuck please”

 

“That’s a good bunny”

 

I slammed harder into him, destroying his prostate. He moaned so loud, we both had forgotten we were in public. 

 

“OH FUCK” Jinxx came on his stomach, and partly on mine since we were so close. I groaned and with one last thrust came inside him.

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ ** _  Umm Sir I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. _

Oh shit. 

 

And now we’re banned from that Victoria’s Secret.

 

Dammit Jinxx, that’s like the third one!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Stargaze

 

I threw on my jacket, it was only mid-October but it was already starting to get cold out. Today was Jake and I’s anniversary, I can’t believe we’ve been married for two years already. I guess time really does fly fast when you're having fun. The best kinda fun with your partner if you know what I mean. 

 

My husband had promised me an amazing night and told me earlier to “not worry about your clothes, you always look great, just keep that beautiful smile on your face.” But I still needed something cute to wear! 

 

**_Knock Knock_ **

 

“Come in”

 

“Hey baby” Jake wrapped his arms around my neck from behind me, setting his chin on top of my head. “Ready to go?”

 

“I-I guess” I fiddled with the diamond studs Jake had got me as a sort of promise ring. 

 

“Well then Jeremy” he placed a kiss on the back of my hand, “Your carriage awaits” 

 

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style carrying me outside our house where surprisingly enough, a giant black and silver carriage awaited. 

 

“Wait, you actually got a real carriage”

 

“Well yeah what’d you think I meant, only the best for my Mystic”

 

I blushed at the nickname and he chuckled and kissed my cheek. 

 

Jake stepped into the carriage and helped me climb in, a black blanket was set under us as he pulled out a bottle of Moscato, my favorite.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?”

 

“Hehe a magician never shows his tricks”  he handed me a glass “To our amazing, spectacular two-year marriage. I’d never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else.”

 

I blushed, again. “To our adjective filled marriage”

 

He laughed at my sarcasm as we clinked glasses. 

 

The carriage pulled to a stop, letting us off at the edge of the small forest where Jake had proposed to me. The grassy area had a small picnic blanket, lights covered the few Yew trees that hovered it. A small radio played “Salut d’Amour ”  one of my favorite more romantic pieces. 

 

Jake jumped out of the carriage helping me down. The sun had just gone down, making the hanging lights more bright and apparent. Sitting down he pulled out pizza  **_A/N What do you expect it’s Jake_ ** grapes, pasta salad, and a box of Oreos, double-stuff, of course, I don’t have time for shitty Oreos with hardly any filling! YEAH I’M LOOKIN AT YOU OREO THINS NO ONE WANTS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

We ate our food, talking about random topics until we finished. We then laid on our backs, my head on his chest, gazing at the bright stars.  It was so calm and peaceful. The only sound was my love’s heartbeat thumping steadily in his chest.

 

“Hey, Jinxxy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ve been wondering about something. How would you feel about adopting?”

 

I froze. I figured he would pop the question sometime but I didn’t know when. Jake would make an amazing father, but I don’t know if I could handle it. Sure, the guys called me Mama Jinxx all the time, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready for an actual child. 

 

“Jeremy” I snapped out of my thoughts. “Babe I think you’d make a great parent, you’re sweet and caring and loving and I’d love to see you with our little son or daughter. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I-”

 

“No Jake, I’d love to adopt”

 

“Really, you mean it?”

 

“Yes, of course, I wanna see you taking care of a child we can call our own, something to give our love to. I’d love to have a family”

 

He pressed his lips to mine, no lust, just pure love. 

 

“Marrying you was the best decision I ever made. I love you, Jeremy Miles Pitts, so much.”

 

“I love you too Jacob Mark Pitts, so very much.”

 

“Happy anniversary babe”

 

“Happy anniversary indeed”

 

The last thing I remember was falling asleep on his chest under those bright, beautiful stars. 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Haunted House

Jake’s POV

“I’m sure I’ll be fine Jinxxy, it’s only people dressed in masks and some props. And I don’t get scared very easily.”

“Yeah that’s because you refuse to watch scary movies.”

“What I just don’t find them interesting, and they’re so predictable to. I’ve seen plenty.”

“Mhm ok sure Mr. I Can’t Get Scared then why did you scream like a little girl when we were watching Ghostbusters. I mean come on it’s a kids movie.”

“SOME OF THOSE FUCKING GHOSTS WERE NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN”

Jinxx just rolled his eyes at me. “Alright c’mon you asshat we’re gonna be late.” he dragged me to the car.

“Y’know we could just stay at home, have some wine, cuddle, have some play time” I nipped at his ear. Was I trying to seduce him so we wouldn’t have to go…...maybe what’s it to you. I’d never been in a haunted house before and the one Jinxxy wanted to go to was one of the scariest in the country. Yay.

“Jake are you trying to distract me so we don’t have to go to the haunted house?”

“......Mayyyyybeeeee”

“Admit it you’re scared shitless”

“What? Me? No! I’m just exploring other options”

“Exploring other options my ass. But since you’re not scared, you should be perfectly fine walking through the house.”

Defeated, I sighed and slouched back in the passenger seat as Jinxx pulled into the parking lot.

“C’mon Jake we don’t have all day let’s go!”

“Does I has tooooo”

He gave me the Mama Jinxx look.

“Yes”

I groaned and slid out of the car slamming the door shut.

“C’mon babe it’ll be fun I pwomise”

Damn those innocent little blue eyes. I would literally do anything he said when he pulled those…..and he knew it to.

“Fineeee” I took Jinxx’s hand and we headed towards THE GIANT FUCKING BUILDING THAT CONTAINED THE SCARIEST STUFF I’D EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE HOLY SHIT HOW DID I NOT HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!

We got to the front of the line, all could hear was screaming and I was starting to panic a bit. Okay, I started to panic a lot.

“Jinxxy are you really sure you wanna go in there. I mean did you hear all those people screaming. I don’t want you to get too scared”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine babe. Don’t know about you though.” He pulled me into the house as the door was slammed behind us and locked.

Oh shit

It was dark and the only lights were some faint candles down the hall.

WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME! GET OUT OR MEET YOUR DOOM

A deep, gravely voice boomed.

CRASH

The chandelier scattered across the floor.

GET OUT

We turned a corner, a hallway of old creepy pictures and dark windows awaited us.   
  
Lightning crashed as the pictures changed, turning normal portraits into terrifying ones complete with beheadings, burnings and pretty much every disturbing vision of death ever created.

“MUAHAHA”

Some sort of creature jumped out of one of the windows, glass covered the floor.

“OH FUCK” I shouted  
and hid behind Jinxx.

“My knight in shining armor” he sighed

We walked further through the house and went up the stairs one at a time.

CREAK

CREAK

CREAK

CRASH

“AHHHHH”

“JINXX!”

I jumped down into the hole made by the crack in the stairs

“Babe you ok?”

HA HAHA HAHAHAHAHA

“Jinxx?”

He approached me. The figure looked like Jinxx, but his eyes glowed an evil red instead of the loving baby blue I knew so well.

“Hello Jacob, ready to continue our tour?”

Its voice was cold and unloving. This thing definitely wasn't my Jinxxy.

“WHERE’S JINXX WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!”

“Jinxx is gone. I am Jeremy”

I had to find Jinxx. I had to get out of there.

I sprinted down the hall as the thing lunged for me.

“JINXX!....JINXX!!”

“AKE ET M OWWA ERE”

Opening a closet door I found my baby all tied up with a gag in his mouth. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. When I found who was responsible I was gonna kill them, very, very slowly.

“JINXXY OH THANK GOD YOU’RE OK!” I untied him and took the gag out holding him tightly in my arms. “WHO DID THIS TO YOU!”

“I- I don’t know….. it was so dark and th- they just tied me up and shoved me in there” He started crying again as I brushed the tears away.

“Shh shh I’m gonna get you outta here ok”

He nodded taking my hand. We started running….. only to come to a dead end.

“Shit how do we get outta here”

“I don’t know if there’s even an exit, I’ve been through tons of haunted houses and I’ve never been kidnapped, hell most of the time the actors aren’t even allowed to touch you”

“Well, you think we can ge-”

YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASILY

Fuck

“Babe”

“Yeah”

“Run”

I raced down the hall pulling Jinxx behind me. I thought there was never gonna be an end to it until I spotted a clearer window. I smashed the pane finally being able to see the sky.

“Babe we’re gonna have to jump”

“Ok WAIT WHAT”

We jumped out of the window, I landed in some bushes as Jinxx landed on top of me.

“CAR”

“YEP”

Jinxx started the ignition and we raced out of the parking lot breathing heavier than a kid who just took the pacer test. Strangely enough there were no other cars in the parking lot….. even the workers were gone.

“Jinxx”

“Yeah”

“No more haunted houses. Ever.”

“Agreed”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Stripper Poles and Whiskey

Jake’s POV 

 

You know what, fuck my ex. Forget about that bitch. I don’t need her.

 

Yeah, ok Jake so that’s why you’re sitting at a bar in a strip club. A GAY strip club nonetheless! You aren’t even gay! Are you?

 

I don’t know. Am I oh wise as fuck Mr. Self Conscious? I mean I haven’t really been as interested in girls, but that’s pretty normal for me. Whatever, I don’t wanna think about it right now. I just wanna get drunk and maybe get laid…...YES I DON’T CARE IF IT’S A DUDE IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WONDERING! Ok so maybe I’m a bit gay, just a little bit. 

 

Strippers danced across the stage as “sexy” music blared through the building. “Girls, Girls, Girls by Motley Crue started playing. Oh the irony. 

 

None of the dancers really caught my eye, until one came out in a schoolgirl outfit, short little skirt that hardly even covered his ass and a lacy, low-cut blouse, both a baby blue that matched his eyes. Even as a stripper who was getting whistles and hoots for the crowd, and he obviously knew he looked hot as fuck, he pulled off a theme of innocence. Like a cute little kitten. Apparently his name was Jinxx. Interesting.

 

Porcelain pale skin reveled along the metal pole. Hips swaying better than fucking Shakira. Dammit, this guy was getting me hard. And then he walked offstage…..sigh Goddammit I was enjoying that.

 

I downed the rest of my whiskey and went to go talk to him. I know right what chance did I have with a fucking stripper, but hey I had A LOT of alcohol. 

 

“Hey baby how’s it goin?” So that’s what you go with Jake? What a charmer.

 

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

 

“Well sweetheart, if that’s your attempt at picking up guys you’re real pathetic” Damn, even his voice was beautiful, like velvet. 

 

“Hey, hey I’m sorry can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Now that’s more like it. But tonight you’re lucky I’m in the mood and you’re just my type” He leaned in close to my neck and started grinding against me. “So come on big boy, show me what you got”

 

Fuck yeah.

 

He dragged me by the collar to one of the back rooms, slamming the door. My pants were wayyyyyyy too tight and I bet Jinxx would look even more delectable with those clothes off. 

 

I pinned him to the bed ravaging his clothes and throwing mine every which way, kissing down his neck as I did. Making him whine out these soft little moans that were just adorable and innocent…..well as innocent as a stripper could be. 

 

Jinxx reached up and started pumping my cock agonizingly slow, making me buck my hips in as he took me in his mouth. His tongue swirled over my slit making me shiver as the warm, wet heat of his mouth made me moan. 

 

As much as I enjoyed it….enough foreplay, I needed him NOW.

 

I pulled out of his mouth and laid Jinxx on his back, abruptly shoving my cock into his tight little hole. 

 

“Mmm fuck” his eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasure. I started thrusting into him slowly at first but then “Ughh faster please harder O-oh god”

 

Wasn’t gonna argue with that command. 

 

I thrusted into Jinxx at an inhuman speed, the loud slapping of skin and moans of pleasure filled the room. 

 

Suddenly, his hips jolted upward as I hit his prostate dead on.

 

“Fuck right there h-harder I’m s-so close MHMM” 

 

I complied completely destroying Jinxx’s prostate as he let out a scream and came. Soon after I felt that familiar build up explode as I came inside him with a groan. 

 

Okay so maybe I am gay.


	12. Neko

Jake POV

 

_ Master, please come home. I need you _

 

Aww Jinxxy. My poor little Neko was in heat. It was kind of like a girl on her period, but wayyyyy more fun. Well, for me. For my little kitty it was immense need and uncomfort when I wasn’t fucking him. The poor thing was so needy and I felt bad, but I couldn’t fuck him 24/7. MY DICK WOULD BE FUCKING BLACK AND BLUE!

 

I sped through the streets, don’t worry I obeyed the traffic laws…..kinda. Oh relax, the cops were too busy eating their donuts. 

 

I slammed the door as I heard the whines and whimpers of my poor little Neko. I rushed up the stairs to a sight that made me instantly hard. 

 

Jinxx lay spread out on the bed with a 10 inch dildo, fucking himself hard. His tail lay behind him, curling and uncurling, waving with his moans. His fluffy black ears were flat against his hair as his face was scrunched, eyes closed tightly, as he let out a loud moan. 

 

My little kitten was always very vocal. 

 

“Master please. It hurts so bad” He looked at me with those innocent little baby blue eyes.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok my little kitten, Master’s here,”

 

I scratched and petted his behind his ears making him nuzzle into my hand. I leaned down and nipped at his skin, breathing little ghost kisses down his neck.

 

“Mmm Master I-I need you” He grinded his rock hard cock against my leg.

 

“Patients kitten, you will have me” 

 

I stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers as I climbed onto the bed. 

 

“C’mere kitten, just relax. Master will make you feel so good”

 

Jinxxy crawled over to me, tail swishing behind him. 

 

I pushed him onto his back, taking his cock in my mouth. 

 

“Oh fuck! Master m-more please” He bucked his hips.

 

I held his hips down and took him in further, swallowing around him. I could taste his sweet, salty precum and pulled off as his moans got even louder, signalling he was going to cum. 

 

I stripped off my boxers and immediately slammed into my kittens tight little hole. Jinxx gasped his head thrown back in pleasure, ears plastered against his hair, mouth open in a perfect “O.” 

 

He was goddamn beautiful.

 

I rammed into him full speed, skin slapping together, the bed knocking against the wall hard enough to leave dents. And my little neko was only begging for more. 

 

I suddenly changed to an angle that made his eyes shoot open and let out a loud, whorish moan.

 

“OH GOD YES! RIGHT THERE MASTER PLEASE OH HARDER!”

 

I rammed into him as fast as I humanly could, feeling my own release coming on.

 

“Master I-i’m gonna cum!”

 

“Me to kitten”

 

With one last hard thrust we both came. Jinxxy with a scream, and I with a low groan. 

 

I pulled out of him and collapsed next my little kitten. I drifted my eyes shut until I felt him nuzzling my face. 

 

I opened my eyes to see Jinxxy laying curled up by my head. His eyes filled with lust and need. 

 

“Again?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
